The Tale of the Evil Twin
by DawnsEternalLight
Summary: What happens when Bill manages to trick Dipper once again into giving up his body? Will he finally destroy the journal or will Mabel intervene and save the day once more? *Set before Not What He Seems* One-shot.


Alright guys! Here is my first attempt at a Gravity Falls fic! I hope you all enjoy it. Note: I don't own Gravity Falls, if I did Bill would have made a lot more appearances than he already has.

* * *

Black lines and wrinkled pages swirled together before Dipper's eyes causing him to blink once, then twice. The letters faded back into focus and he closed his journal with a sigh and leaned back against the headrest of his bed.

He'd been staring at the pages all day trying to find some clue as to who the author was and he was no closer now than he had been hours earlier.

"I wish there were someone I could just ask about this, that would be so much easier than hunting down every clue and cypher." He mumbled.

As he said these words the world seemed to shift, all of the color fell away and Dipper found himself looking around his and Mabel's shared room for the troublesome shape he knew was at fault for this strange turn of events.

"Did someone call for me?" The warped voice came first before a bow tie wearing yellow triangle materialized in front of Dipper.

"Bill." Dipper glared at the dapperly dressed Dorito, "There's no way I would call for you."

"That's odd, because I know I heard someone say Cipher." The dream creature tapped his hat, floating closer to Dipper, "You know kid it would be easy as pie for me to tell you who wrote that, all it takes is a little deal." He pointed one of his spindly arms in the direction of the journal which Dipper had set aside.

"Not happening. I distinctly remember what happened last time I made a deal with you."

"Aww, come on, Pine tree, you can't still be mad about that little misunderstanding with the puppets." Bill waved at him as if to say it was old news.

Dipper couldn't believe it, was Bill seriously trying to convince him to make another deal? "I wouldn't call tricking me into handing over my body a 'misunderstanding' I'd call it an outright lie. Plus you never even kept up with your half of the deal. You destroyed the laptop instead."

Bill shrugged his shoulders, "You couldn't really expect me to give you the password to a computer that you couldn't even use. That would have been pointless."

Dipper was getting tired of this back and forth, "Whatever. Why don't you just leave already? I've got better things to do than argue with you."

"I told you, I was called to help and so here I stay." Bill replied.

"And I told you that I don't need your help. Now go back to whatever creepy place you came from." Dipper picked his journal back up and opened it to a random page in an attempt to ignore the irritating triangle.

His concentration was broken when the journal was snatched out of his hands by an unseen force. Dipper glared up at Bill who was flipping through the pages a few feet away from him.

"That's not yours." He said.

"Ah, but it's not yours either, eh Pine Tree?" Bill taunted, "If only you knew the name of the author, then you might be able to return it to him."

"I would be trying to figure that out if I wasn't currently having to deal with you, now give me the journal back and leave." Dipper lunged at Bill grabbing ahold of the journal along with one of Bill's hands in the process.

Bill's single eye narrowed in victory, "Its a deal." He said before the same hand that Dipper had accidentally grabbed glowed with a blue fire.

"No!" Dipper yelled before he was torn from his body. Before he knew what had, happened the world snapped back into place and Bill stood up triumphantly on his bed laughing hysterically in his body.

"It's wonderful how easy you are to trick, Pine Tree. Now I can finish what I started the other day." Bill-Dipper grinned.

"Give me back my body." Dipper glared, "That was no deal."

"Of course it was kid! You did say 'deal'." Bill-Dipper laughed wickedly.

He was about to pick up the journal from where it had fallen when the door to the room flew open and Mabel walked in carrying Waddles.

"Hey Dipper, Waddles and I heard your laughter and came up to see if you'd finally cracked after staring at that journal for so long." She said setting Waddles down.

When she looked up she found Bill-Dipper still standing on the bed. She squinted her eyes at him in curiosity, "You haven't gone all evil twin again have you?" she asked laughing at her own joke.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried searching the room for a way to communicate with her. His eyes landed on her remaining sock puppet, puppet Mabel, and he floated over to it.

"Haha, that's funny sis." Bill-Dipper laughed with Mabel, "Evil twin, why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Don't listen to him, Mabel." Dipper had finally reached the sock puppet and pulled it on. His sister spun around to see herself in puppet form floating over to them.

"Dipper?" she looked between the puppet replica of herself and her brother standing on his bed, "How are you doing that?"

"I'm not! Bill took over my body again, he tricked me into making a deal." Dipper said through sock Mabel.

His sister had to stifle a laugh at the sight of her own puppet flailing with Dipper's anxiety, "Why do you keep letting him trick you?" she asked.

"For the same reasons I can trick you." Bill-Dipper chimed in, "Because I'm such a loveable guy." He winked at the two of them before picking up Dipper's journal.

"Mabel, you can't let him destroy my journal."

"Right." Mabel said and pointed at the journal, "Waddles, get Dipper's journal." She commanded.

With an oink Waddles launched himself at Bipper, snatching the journal from his hands and scurrying towards the door to their room.

"Let go of that." Bipper snapped.

"It's going to take me forever to get the pages back to normal." Dipper sighed watching the book be crunched in Waddles's mouth.

"Yes! Go Waddles go!" Mabel cheered.

The pig rushed out the door and Mabel moved to block it, "Now then, why don't you get out of my brother's body and go dump yourself in a bucket of salsa." She told Bipper.

"Haha! A bucket of salsa? Is that all you can come up with?" Bipper laughed, "I kind of like this body, it's not every day I get one you know."

"Mabel, stop messing around. You're going to have to knock him out like last time." Dipper said floating himself and the Mabel puppet over to his sister.

"And how am I supposed to do that, Dipper? You're body's not as exhausted as it was last time."

"I don't know, knock him off the bed or something? He's probably still not used to my body yet." Dipper whispered.

"Right. Ok, Dipper you go in first and distract him then I'll knock him out for you." Mabel clapped her hands together.

Dipper wasn't sure how he was going to be very effective against Bill with only a sock puppet but he trusted that Mabel was going to think of a way to knock him out. Without another delay Dipper sped towards himself and shoved the sock puppet in Bipper's face.

"Why don't you use this puppet for a while, Bill. It's more your speed." He taunted.

Bipper tried to swat Dipper's puppet away but he kept moving it out of the evil isosceles's reach. Dipper jumped out of the way as he heard his sister's voice cry out, "Now Waddles!" he had no idea when the pig had returned but he was glad for it.

A pink blur shot past him and tackled Bipper knocking him back against the wall. Waddles proceeded to lick his face, resulting in some very choice words coming from Bipper.

"Now I've got you." Mabel grinned wildly as she ran over to the bed. She grabbed the comforter and yanked it pulling Waddles, Bipper, and everything else on the bed to the floor. They landed with a loud crash and an indigent oink.

"Sorry Waddles." Mabel winced.

The fall stunned Bill and Dipper saw his chance, diving at his body. There was a crack and everything went grey for a moment before Bill went sailing into the wall.

Dipper stood up rubbing his head, grateful that it was the only thing hurting after he'd gotten his body back this time.

"I'm surprised by your persistence." Bill glared at them, "I'll leave for now, but remember I'm not done with you kids. Not by a long shot." With that he winked out of existence leaving Dipper and Mabel standing in the destruction that had become their room.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper smiled at his sister.

"Anything for you bro." she replied.

"What on earth happened up here?" an irritated voice came from the doorway. The twins turned to see their Grunkle surveying the mess around them.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, Dipper had an evil twin moment." Mabel said.

Dipper nodded his agreement before turning to his sister, "Wait what?"

"Whatever you two did, I want this mess cleaned up before you do anything else, understand?" Stan told them.

"Yes Grunkle Stan." They said in unison.

He nodded at them and turned to go, but before he left he turned back to them, "And Mabel, next time don't play the evil twin card, that's so overrated."

* * *

And that's it! What do you all think of my very first Gravity Falls fic? Let me know in the comments, and tell me if you think I should write any more.

~Dawn


End file.
